Nightmare
For Dark's contest By Stormver Nightmare Part One "Nightmare, Nightmare..." They call her Nightmare, ~ A single black figure, Lime green eyes, Darkness. A single leaf cracks, Nightmare has arrived. Screams. ~ "Nightmare, Nightmare!" "She has done her deed!" ~ Darker than the darkness itself, Nightmare, Nightmare ~ Nightmare, Nightmare, She comes every night, Everyone and everything They fear the black shadow. ~'' ''Nightmare. Darkness. Screams. Pain. ~ One lonely day An apprentice couldn't stop Her fur was dark like Nightmare's Some even called her the kit of Nightmare ~'' ''On that lonely day The apprentice followed Nightmare She followed her instinct And sure enough, there were surprises ~'' ''Faint growling. The apprentice guessed it was hunger. Moaning. Pain. Pause. A dark ball of pure black shot in the air. Eyes alert, threat posed. Seeing nothing, Nightmare continues. ~'' ''She keeps moving The apprentice follows Eventually There is a cave A cave of solem solitude, A cave that lies far from Clan cats, A cave that holds the doubts of Nightmare ~'' ''"Don't..." The apprentice is confused The single, shrill voice of Nightmare? "Don't take me to them.." Does she know The apprentice is near? ~'' ''"Why are you here?" "Don't you know why I'm doing it?" "Do you stupid Clan cats want to punish me anymore?!?" ~'' ''The apprentice is very confused What did her Clan ever do to Nightmare? In fact, why was the poor cat called Nightmare? Did she have a different name before? ~'' ''Nightmare holds a pose, A pose that strikes fear, She's waiting for another kill, But her voice is says otherwise ~'' ''"Don't you know?" "Haven't they told you?" "Have they told you those lines that got me here?" ~'' ''"Seems as though you don't know," "Hear me now," "Hear my story..." "Hear the reason of why I come." ~'' ''"A mild day was how it started." "Nothing bad to go on.." "Or at least, I thought so." "Someone came into a dream that night," "Someone who I'd never want to meet again." ~'' ''"His name was Spike," "He was not a cat as I had thought." "He was a dog, but in my dreams, he was a cat." "He said to meet him near the buildings of stone." ~'' ''"Buildings of stone meant alleyways," "So I went and saw him.." "I never wish to see him again." ~'' ''"He got my attention," "Said I should bring some friends next time," "And that was when things went bad." ~'' ''"They came, yes.." "But something truly horrific happened." "Spike killed them." "He killed every single one of them," "And when only I came back.." ~'' ''"A few went with me to the alleyway." "When they saw the bodies..." "The bodies of the fallen warriors," "And the stink of dog everywhere.." "They blamed me for bringing them into a trap." ~'' ''"I was then exiled," "But they say that I come in to kill," "I kill once every two moons.." ~'' ''"I don't kill." "But I'm forced to." "Spike haunts my dreams and tortures me in my sleep." "He takes control of my body..." "And he goes in there to kill..." ~'' ''"Now you've heard it," "Every last word!" "Don't take me back, please!" "He'll only kill more of you!" ~'' ''Nervously The apprentice steps forward. Dark gray fur, Her eyes a storm of blue ~'' ''"Nightmare..." Part Two "Please..." "Don't hurt me, apprentice.." ~'' ''"Nightmare.." "How do you even survive?" ~'' ''"It's...painful.." Her eyes narrow, "Are you ever going to leave me alone?" ~